1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to linear motor compressors which operate without the use of oil and a gas bearing while providing a suspension for such a compressor. Such structures of this type, generally, provide a highly reliable oil-free compressor for use with cryogenic refrigeration equipment so as to attain unattended, continuous operation without maintenance over extended periods of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in cryorefrigerator compressors, to employ petroleum-based oil as the lubricant. Typically, a petroleum-based oil dissolves gases such as air and hydrocarbon which come in contact with the gases over time. When the oil in the compressor interacts with the cooling gases pumped by the compressor into the cold head, the oil releases the air into the cooling gases. Thus, a portion of air dissolved into the oil is carried by the cooling gases into the cold head. When the cooling gases contact the cold head, which, typically is maintained at temperatures below 77 K., the air condenses and solidifies on the cold head cold surfaces. The solidification of the air can adversely affect the cold head operation because it plugs up the regenerators, reduces the piston clearances and wears out the piston seals. Ultimately, the reduced capacity of the cold head can affect the overall performance of the cryorefrigerator. Therefore, a more advantageous compressor would be presented if the oil could be eliminated.
Also, linear motor compressors employ gas bearings for the reciprocating piston. While the gas bearings have met with a modicum of success, the gas bearings consume about 25% of the useful flow through the compressor and require tight tolerances to operate, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of the compressor. Therefore, a still further advantageous compressor would be presented if the oil and the gas bearing could be eliminated.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a compressor which is capable of operating without a gas bearing and which, at least, equals the cooling characteristics of the known cryorefrigerator compressors, but which at the same time is oil-free so that the contamination and unreliability associated with cold heads employing oil lubricants are reduced. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.